


Black Pearl

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music business, Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Fingering, CEO Oh Sehun, Day 1, Hidden Desires, Lust, M/M, Office Sex, Personal Assistang Zhang Yixing, Pining, SeLay, Seven Deadly Sins, Soulmates, Spit As Lube, blowjob, or ... is he?, sEXOrgasmic week 2021, sexing, sparkling pornography, yixing is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Sehun sighed. "You should go home. I already kept you long enough and at least one of us should be able to sleep in his own bed."Yixing had started to collect the documents when he looked up at Sehun's words, confusion present on his face."What about you?" he asked, eyebrows drawn together.Sehun pointed at the small couch in the back of his office, half-hidden by one of the bookshelves. Yixing looked at him like he had lost his mind."That's not an acceptable place to sleep Mr Oh," he told Sehun in a serious tone when he stood back up, documents in his arms. "You will be all tense later. You should go home too.""It's not worth going home just to be back in less than six hours. And I am already tense, one night on the couch won't make it worse."Yixing gave him a doubtful look before he walked around the desk, turning Sehun's swivel chair with his free hand so that they were facing each other."I could help you with getting rid of some of the tension," Yixing said, voice low and a certain sparkle in his eyes.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094927
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> **Welcome to sEXOrgasmic week 2021!**
> 
> I was pretty sad when the fest got cancelled, and as I was already nearly finished with the drafts I decided to push through with it. So I am very happy that I can share them with you now.  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Special thanks are going to my Munchkin atoriloves & to mizmelodrama for cheering me on through the writing process <3

**Day 01 | Lust**

**soulmates** | chastity/ **virtue** | **hidden desires** | regret

**Black Pearl**

“I don’t need help,” Sehun groaned.

Baekhyun, his media manager, had just told him that he had hired a personal assistant for him. The other man looked very unimpressed by the death glare Sehun sent him over his desk. Baekhyun had placed one leg over the other, holding the manila folder with the information of his new personal assistant in one hand.

“I beg to differ, Sehun. It's my job to get your media appearance sorted and to make you look good. I am sick of organizing and planning your appointments next to it. You are the CEO of an uprising music company, you have worked hard for this and you are running for a position in the city council. You should either be able to sort your things out by yourself, or you should get yourself some help. I am doing you a favour. Zhang Yixing is one of the best. I snatched him away from another company who was interested in him.”

“You should have let him go there,” Sehun muttered under his breath.

He was twenty-six years old. He was the most wanted bachelor in the city, he had a penthouse in the middle of said city, with a view over the skyline. He was capable of managing his life. He didn’t need someone to fetch his clothes, organize his appointments and get him coffee. He had two very well working legs. He was able to go to the kitchen himself, thank you very much!

“But I didn’t,” Baekhyun countered airily. “He will be here in a few minutes so we can go over the details of his contract together. So you better suck it up and make a good first impression on him. You don’t want rumours spread that you are an asshole. It’s bad enough that people think that you are cold and aloof with that one facial expression you show, no matter what the circumstances are.”

“I can’t change my face,” Sehun groused and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his antics.

“You shall not change your face, but a smile from time to time wouldn’t hurt you, would it?”

A small knock on Sehun’s office door stopped their bickering and a young woman from Baekhyun's team stuck her head through the open door.

“Mr Byun, Mr Zhang is here for the interview with you and Mr Oh.”

Baekhyun sent her a smile and nodded. “Send him in. We have been waiting for him.”

The woman bowed her head and opened the door wider, gesturing for someone to get in. Baekhyun sent one last glance in Sehun’s direction that probably meant _‘Behave!’_ and Sehun had to fend off the urge to roll his eyes. At a soft and deep voice, he raised his head and froze for a second as a young tall man with dark hair and slender frame entered his office, wearing a black pin-stripe suit. He bowed to Baekhyun’s assistant before she closed the door, thanking her again.

As soon as the door was closed, Baekhyun and he rose from their seats and waited until Mr Zhang walked over. He shook Baekhyun’s hand first than Sehun’s. His handshake was firm, something Sehun appreciated in his partners and his staff. 

“Glad you could make it, Yixing,” Baekhyun started and gestured at the seat. “Please, sit down.”

Yixing took the seat next to Baekhyun, opening the buttons of his suit jacket before he sat down. Sehun sank back into his chair. He felt strange in Yixing’s presence. There was a warm feeling rushing through his chest and he felt a light blush spread over his cheeks. When Sehun looked at Baekhyun he saw that the elder man was trying to hide a smirk behind the manila folder and Sehun wished, not for the first time, that his death glare would really be able to kill people. He hated it when Baekhyun got all smart with him.

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk to you,” Yixing said after had sat down, the open jacket now showing a simple white button-down. “I read through the contract you sent me the other day and I think we will be all good with it. Although I’d like to discuss one or two points with the both of you that are important to me.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Of course, that’s the reason why I arranged this meeting. Also so you and Sehun can finally meet. I think you haven’t met each other before?”

Yixing shook his head and turned in Sehun’s direction, with a small smile on his lips. “I am glad we finally met, Mr Oh. Baekhyun already told me a lot about you and of course, I followed your career. It’s really impressive what you have achieved at such a young age. I am honoured that you considered me as your personal assistant. Thank you for the opportunity.”

Sehun blinked a few times, clearing his throat. “Uhm … of course. Baekhyun talked very highly of you. And apparently, I need you because one of my best friends doesn’t want to help me anymore.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Stop being a baby. I am not your nanny. I will leave you in Yixing’s very capable hands and he will take good care of you, Sehunnie.”

Yixing chuckled. A sound that made goosebumps rise on Sehun’s arms. Yixing was charming and handsome. If Sehun would have met him in a bar or outside of work he would definitely talk to him, trying to get into his pants.

But they needed to work together. He was Yixing’s boss. He couldn’t do that. It was unprofessional. It would feel like he would take advantage of his subordinate. Sehun could be unscrupulous when the situation asked for it, but he had some principles he liked to maintain.

“I will give my all to keep Mr Oh happy and satisfied,” Yixing answered, still laughing and Baekhyun joined him.

Sehun wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. Why did he agree to that again? And why on earth did Yixing’s answer had to have this double meaning. Why did his brain even take this road? He barely knew the other man!

“So, what did you want to talk about with us,” Baekhyun asked, getting serious again.

“Well, first there is the point of my working hours and the things I will require to take care of all of Mr Oh’s appointments. There’s also my salary I would like to discuss. Things like that, nothing out of the ordinary.”

Baekhyun nodded with a smile. “I am sure we will find common ground on all these topics, don’t you think Sehun?”

Sehun sat up a bit straighter when Yixing’s dark chocolate brown eyes landed on him once again. “Yes, of course, we will find a solution that will satisfy both of us.”

**~*~**

They found common ground far too easily for Sehun’s liking. He let Baekhyun discuss most things with Yixing. He trusted Baekhyun, they knew each other long enough for Baekhyun to know what Sehun was comfortable with and what he expected from his employees. It was actually not much he asked for, only two things: diligence and loyalty.

Yixing started a few days later. His desk was set up right in front of Sehun’s office, in clear sight for the CEO. Yixing arrived before Sehun every day and when Sehun came in, Yixing was already on the phone handling his appointments or trying to get him some free time. There was a cup of coffee waiting on his desk every morning and even when he told Yixing it wasn’t necessary for him to go out of his way to get him his favourite beverage, the older man only smiled and placed the files that required Sehun’s attention that day on his desk.

It was easy with Yixing around.

Way too easy for Sehun’s liking.

The first impression he had gotten from Yixing didn’t change. 

He was a nice guy, always smiling and trying to help everyone, making Sehun’s clients feel welcome and Yixing took easily care of them while Sehun was still stuck on the phone. After a few days into his new job, Yixing changed his clothing style as he noticed that a suit wasn’t always required. He still looked very stylish in the washed-out jeans and shirts or soft sweaters. He also wore glasses more often than not and it made Sehun weak.

When he confessed his developing feelings to Baekhyun one afternoon the other left his office cackling like a maniac. Because _‘Since when does Oh Sehun do feelings?’_.

But with Yixing, it seemed different. Sehun felt drawn to him, he liked to talk to him. He would have liked to spend time with him more often, even out of their working relationship, but Sehun tried to keep it as professional as possible. He knew the reputation he had as a ‘boyfriend’ or ‘partner’ and it wasn’t the best. He had been a playboy during college and also it had changed over the last few years Sehun hadn’t felt the need to change that special opinion the public had about him. Sehun hasn’t had time for a serious relationship, engrossed with his work, to start and build up a new company. There had been some casual affairs, sure. But never something that lasted longer than a few weeks, a few months tops.

Yixing seemed far too innocent, far too good to be wrecked by him and somehow Sehun wanted to protect that. And when it meant to hurt himself, so be it. He probably deserved it for being such an asshole most of the time. But he had to be ruthless in his job, or others would outrun him, be better than him or the idols he had under contract.

And when there was one thing that Sehun couldn't stand it was whiny bitches that wanted to get something from him, thinking he was easy to persuade just because he was young, trying to kiss his ass or bribe him with money or their bodies.

Yixing was different in that way too. He was older than Sehun, had more life experience and seemed to be damn good at his job so that other companies tried to snatch him away from them. And yet Yixing was still here, managing his appointments and dealing with his clients as no one had before. Not even Baekhyun had been able to deal with all that in an easy way, but Yixing really made it look like it was nothing.

Aside from that, he spoiled Sehun rotten. A coffee every morning, bubble tea when he came back from an errand run, reminding him to eat his lunch, little sticky notes in the documents he brought Sehun to read that needed special attention.

Yixing made it really hard for Sehun to keep his feelings to himself and behave around him, like the good boss he was.

**~*~**

Time passed and Sehun had to start to plan the upcoming events for the council election in a few months. He really wanted to get a seat in the city council and even when Baekhyun was running a tight schedule to keep his promotions on top, he was still part of the middle field. He was even outrun by the city's darling sunshine, Kim Junmyeon and Sehun didn't like that. Not a bit.

Tonight Baekhyun, Yixing and he had stayed late to go over the next steps that were required. Baekhyun would try to boost Sehun's image, sharing some sweet and nice anecdotes about him, getting him appearances on some radio and tv shows. Baekhyun handed the planned schedule over to Yixing who left Sehun's office to look at his calendar and how much he would need to shuffle his appointments around. Sehun was a bit sorry for him and sighed. Baekhyun looked at Sehun with a raised eyebrow and the other just shrugged.

"I am sorry to bother him that much," he finally spoke and Baekhyun snorted.

"What did you think how it is to manage your business life, huh? A walk in the park? I am sorry to disappoint you Sehunnie. It's actually hard work and Yixing knew what he got himself into." Baekhyun stretched and cracked his neck. "I will leave the planning of the election dinner to the both of you. I am not good with invitations and seating plans and stuff like that."

Sehun hummed when Baekhyun got up from his chair and started to walk out of his office. When he was at the door, Baekhyun turned around.

"You could buy him dinner as compensation. It would be the appropriate thing to do when he's already staying this late."

Sehun nodded and waved his friend goodbye. He could hear Baekhyun talking to Yixing through the half-closed door. Baekhyun must have said something funny because he laughed loudly, which made Sehun's heart beat a little faster. He really needed to get a grip on himself around Yixing. He was barely holding on and Sehun wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control his desires. All it would take was a little sign from Yixing that he wanted him too and Sehun would snap.

He was brought back from his inner self-pity party when Yixing walked in and closed the door behind him, three thick folders and an envelope resting in the crook of his arm. He walked over and placed the folders on the desk, only keeping the envelope to himself. Which perked Sehun's interest immediately.

"What's that?" he asked and Yixing smiled sweetly.

"Buy me dinner and I will show you," he teased. And oh, this was new. Yixing had never teased him before and somehow Sehun liked it.

"Sure," he agreed easily. "That was my plan all along. Would you like to go out, or shall we order in so we can continue working?"

Yixing sighed. "Honestly, I would really appreciate it when we could go out for dinner, getting out of the building. We have been stuck here for nearly twelve hours and I could use a change in scenery. I am sure you do too."

Sehun nodded. Yixing was right. They had been here since early morning and a little break would do no harm. They could finish work later, it wouldn't run away.

He rose from his chair, grabbing the jacket from the backrest and came around his desk, stopping next to Yixing's seat.

"I know exactly the place for a late dinner," Sehun said, eyes meeting Yixing's. "I hope you like Japanese?"

Yixing placed the envelope on his chair after he got up, facing Sehun straight on. "Sure. Japanese is okay with me."

Sehun nodded, realizing for the first time that the other was a bit shorter than himself. It was just a few centimetres but it was enough that Yixing had to look up at him. 

It was also the first time since Yixing had started to work for him that Sehun came this close to him. He could feel the heat radiating from Yixing's body, he was able to smell the cologne he wore, the slight scent of his detergent and something that was completely Yixing. He was already pretty from afar, but up close Sehun would have been able to count Yixing's lashes and he could see all the different shades of brown in his irises.

Sehun had to drag his eyes away from Yixing. It pained him to know that he could never have him. That Yixing was something far out of his reach.

Someone he had to treasure and respect.

Sehun had to keep Yixing safe.

**~*~**

The food at the small restaurant was good, the best Japanese cuisine in the whole city if someone was to ask Sehun. Yixing had let him order, trusting Sehun's taste and it had been a pleasant break. They had chatted about nothing special in particular, simply enjoying being out of the office for the first time that day. 

But it was over soon, too soon for Sehun’s liking, and they walked the short way back to the company. The night was cool, clouds covering the sky and Sehun was sure it would rain soon. He was paying close attention to Yixing, who was explaining an idea for the meal he had for the election dinner, so Sehun wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. Sehun turned around, eyes meeting with the stranger’s, smiling apologetically.

"I am sorry," Sehun said, realising the man was a priest from the clothes he was wearing.

"No need to worry. It can happen." The man smiled at Sehun before he turned around and continued his way.

Sehun stood in the middle of the walkway for a few moments, watching after the handsome priest before he felt a hand on his upper arm.

"Mr Oh? We should go to the office. There's still a lot of work for us to do."

Sehun turned back to Yixing and nodded. "You are right. Let's go."

It was close to 1 am when Sehun slumped back in his chair, hands covering his face, letting out a loud groan. To get the seat order right was one of the most exhausting tasks he ever had to endure. It was tiring and straining and so SO frustrating!

Like he had predicted it had started to rain shortly after hey had arrived back at the company.

"I hate this," Sehun muttered, sitting back up and pulling his tie loose, as he watched the rivulets of water run down his office windows.

Yixing was sitting opposite of him, chuckling quietly. "That's what every bride says at one point or another about planning their wedding."

"And you know why exactly?"

Yixing raised one of his delicate eyebrows. "I thought you read my résumé?"

"Maybe I have and I just want to hear it from you?"

Yixing shook his head with a smile. "I briefly worked as a wedding planner. That's how I met Kyungsoo. He's one of the best pastry chefs in the city and I will contact him to ask if he would make the desserts for your event. It'll be the first thing I do tomorrow … well later."

Sehun sighed. "You should go home. I already kept you long enough and at least one of us should be able to sleep in his own bed."

Yixing had started to collect the documents when he looked up at Sehun's words, confusion present on his face.

"What about you?" he asked, eyebrows drawn together.

Sehun pointed at the small couch in the back of his office, half-hidden by one of the bookshelves. Yixing looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"That's not an acceptable place to sleep Mr Oh," he told Sehun in a serious tone when he stood back up, documents in his arms. "You will be all tense later. You should go home too."

"It's not worth going home just to be back in less than six hours. And I am already tense, one night on the couch won't make it worse."

Yixing gave him a doubtful look before he walked around the desk, turning Sehun's swivel chair with his free hand so that they were facing each other.

"I could help you with getting rid of some of the tension," Yixing said, voice low and a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"I …" Sehun swallowed, hard. "I have no idea what you mean."

Yixing placed the folders back on his desk before he turned his full attention on Sehun. He let his fingers glide over the neckline of Sehun's shirt, stopping at his Adam's apple.

"I am not blind Mr Oh. You aren't very subtle with the looks you send in my direction, with the way you watch my every move when you think no one sees you. You are a very handsome man, Mr Oh, and you are exactly my type." Yixing leaned down, moving his face next to Sehun's before he whispered his next words into his ear. "I am attracted to you since the moment I googled you after Baekhyun offered me this job. I felt drawn towards you since the day of the interview." When it was possible, Yixing's face moved even closer to Sehun's, lips now gracing the shell of his ear. "Let me help you relax, Sehunnie. I know you want it too."

Sehun had tried. He really had tried his best to stay away from Yixing, to not drag him down with him. But how could he resist when the other offered himself like that?

There was only so much Sehun was able to take.

So Sehun turned his head, nose brushing over Yixing's cheek to his nose, their lips now nearly touching, eyes meeting. There was a glimmer in those dark eyes that hadn't been there before, something primal, something needy.

Want.

"Help me then," Sehun demanded before he slotted their lips together.

Yixing tightened his hand on the neckline of his shirt and pulled Sehun further up. Sehun's hands found their way to Yixing's waist, drawing the elder in. Yixing had to place one hand against the backrest of Sehun's chair so he wouldn't crash into him.

Their kiss was filthy, open-mouthed, all teeth and tongue, fuelled by their desire, the raw want for each other.

Sehun pushed himself from the chair, making Yixing take a few steps back without breaking their kiss. Sehun moved his hands from Yixing's waist to his cheeks. It was tantalizing to feel the warmth beneath his palms, the softness of Yixing's skin.

He was perfection. Sehun would never say that out loud but to him, Yixing was the most perfect human being. He might be biased because he just had his tongue in the other man's mouth, but that was how he felt and Sehun was sure that nothing could change that.

Yixing wrapped his arms around Sehun's shoulders and started to walk him backwards in the general direction of the couch. When the back of his calves hit the edge Sehun let himself fall down, bringing Yixing with him.

The older straddled his lap, breaking the kiss for the first time, looking at Sehun with a certain amount of awe in his eyes. Yixing bit his lower lip, hands trailing over his shoulders, fingers tracing over the buttons of his shirt, popping one after another open. Yixing hummed appreciatively at every inch of skin he revealed. When he pushed the fabric aside he whistled lowly at Sehun's toned chest and stomach.

"Who would have thought you would hide a six-pack underneath all those designer suits of yours." Yixing let his warm hands roam over Sehun's muscles, making them jump under his ministration. Sehun let his head roll back against the headrest. "Call me impressed Mr Oh."

Sehun chuckled. "I have a busy lifestyle, Yixing. Unhealthy even. So I work out to maintain some balance."

Yixing let his pointer glide from Sehun's collarbone, down his chest and stomach to the buckle of his belt. "I see," he answered when he started to open the belt and trousers with nimble fingers. "I would enjoy it greatly if you would relax now and let me do my job."

Sehun barked out a laugh. "And what kind of job would that be?'

Yixing bent down, pressing his lips briefly against Sehun's. When he drew back, he bit into his lower lip, pulling it a bit, which made Sehun groan and buck up against Yixing.

"Isn't it my job to make you feel good, Mr Oh? To take care of you?" Yixing slowly kissed down to his chin, over his jaw and neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva and bite marks in his wake. "Isn't it my job to make your life easier, more bearable?"

Sehun moaned when Yixing's tongue circled around one of his nipples before he brought it between his lips, sucking tenderly at the sensitive nub. Yixing's thumb moved over the other, the sensation between the dryness of the fingertip and Yixing's wet tongue was maddening. Sehun lifted his hand and buried it in Yixing's dark locks, pulling gently. After one last suck Yixing let go, looking up at Sehun with lust-blown eyes.

Yixing looked sinful with the dark, nearly black eyes, spit-slick and swollen lips, the light blush on his cheeks and the dishevelled hair. Sehun wanted to keep him forever, wanted to make Yixing his. No one would ever be allowed to see him like that.

Yixing bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile before he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Sehun's abs, slowly slipping down on the floor, pressing Sehun's legs apart so he could kneel comfortably between them. He rested his hands on the waistband of Sehun's slacks, looking back up at him.

"Can I take them off?"

"Sure," Sehun agreed.

Yixing opened the zipper and Sehun lifted his hips so Yixing was able to remove the trousers and his briefs. Yixing took his time to enjoy the sight in front of him, taking in Sehun's toned body, eyes roaming freely over it, no shame in sight. And Sehun bathed in the attention. It had been a while since he had sex with anyone and it was a great feeling, a real boost for his ego to have his personal assistant kneeling between his spread legs, hands sliding up over his legs before he let one finger glide over his hard cock from base to tip. Sehun moaned at the innocent look Yixing gave him.

"Such a pretty cock," Yixing whispered. "And all for me."

Yixing licked his lips before he bent down and wrapped them around the tip of Sehun's cock. He moaned in the back of his throat like it was the best treat he ever had and Sehun slid down a bit lower on the sofa, making it easier for Yixing to reach his hard member and do whatever he wanted to do. Sehun surely wouldn't complain.

Yixing let his tongue circle around the tip, mouth open so Sehun could see what he was doing, licking at the slit before he wrapped his lips around it and moved downwards. Sehun groaned at the feeling of wetness around his cock, the heat that enveloped him and he felt the need to touch Yixing in return, so he placed his hand back on his head. 

Yixing wasn't able to get it all in so he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, following his lips up and down, spreading the saliva and precome which made the slide easier. Yixing sucked on the upward movement and made Sehun moan again. He stopped at the tip, tongue circling around it again. Sehun let himself fall, giving himself over to Yixing who licked and sucked and moved his head up and down, sometimes he even let his teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh, which made Sehun hiss.

Yixing let Sehun's cock slide out of his mouth, placing a kiss against the tip before he looked up at Sehun. He let his hand move up and down at a lazy pace.

"Can I finger you, Sehunnie? Would that be okay with you?"

Sehun wasn't able to hold back another loud moan. It was a shameless question, delivered so innocently, and Sehun would have denied it everyone else. But this was Yixing. And Sehun simply wasn't able to deny him anything.

"Yes," Sehun croaked. "Please."

Yixing kissed his hip before he sucked two of his fingers in his mouth and guided them to Sehun's entrance. He let them glide over his perineum, over his hole, teasingly press against it. Sehun moved his free hand to the backrest, fingers clenching in the leathery fabric while Yixing let the first finger breach him. Sehun's hips bucked on their own accord, making Yixing chuckle quietly.

"Ssshh," he mouthed against the side of Sehun's cock. The cooling sensation when his breath met the wetness made Sehun whimper. It nearly was too much. "Relax, Sehunnie. You are doing so good for me."

Sehun was panting, willing his body to relax while Yixing brought him so much pleasure. He mouthed along the hard length and patiently moved his finger deeper into Sehun.

When Yixing added a second finger Sehun was already moving against them. He nearly had forgotten how good it could feel to be fingered. Sehun's eyes fell back on Yixing when he guided his cock in his mouth. His eyes stayed at the other man, but that wasn't for long because when Yixing started to bob his head in the same rhythm as he pressed his fingers inside Sehun, he was gone. The onslaught of sensations were a lot and Sehun's eyes closed on their own accord. Low moans and groans falling from his lips, his hips moving between the hot mouth and the very persistent fingers. Sehun pulled at Yixing's hair, begging him to go slower, whimpering when he realised that Yixing would do no such thing.

"Shit Yixing … hyung …" he whined.

Sehun could feel the smirk and Yixing doubled his efforts, fingers now searching for his prostate. Sehun could feel the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. The soft trembling in his thighs, the quivering of his stomach, his voice getting higher, his moans becoming longer, sounding hoarse.

The moment the tips of Yixing's fingers graced over his prostate Sehun let out a silent scream, body tensing. Yixing's fingertips stayed at that spot, pressing ruthlessly against the bundle of nerves, a while he swallowed even more off Sehun's cock, hollowing his cheeks and after a few more moments Sehun pressed his eyes shut, his head falling back, exposing more of his slender neck, a guttural moan falling from his mouth as he came in Yixing's mouth. He pulled up slowly, swallowing all of Sehun's release dutifully while he stroked Sehun through his orgasm, drawing it out until Sehun had to shove him away because the pleasure slowly turned into pain.

Yixing pulled off and let go of Sehun's cock and pulled his fingers out. He slumped back to the side, head resting against Sehun's thigh, watching him as he gathered his mental bearings.

When Sehun sat up a bit straighter, Yixing turned his head and placed a kiss against the inside of his thigh.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he rose from the ground and smoothed down his shirt.

God, Yixing looked wrecked. Cheeks reddened, eyes glazed over, lips shining and swollen. He was a sight for sore eyes. Sehun wondered how he must be looking. Shirt opened, chest exposed, naked from the waist down, his softening cock resting against his stomach.

"Good," he answered sleepily. "Little less tense than before."

Yixing chuckled and walked over to the small sink, washing his hands and filling a glass with water, taking a sip from it. He soaked a towel and returned to the sofa, placing it and the glass in Sehun's hands. He watched Yixing a bit irritated when he walked back to his desk and getting something from one of the chairs.

The envelope.

Yixing sauntered back to Sehun and sat down next to him, arranging his legs beneath himself.

"Drink," he encouraged Sehun while he took the towel and cleaned him.

"What's in there?" Sehun asked when he had finished the water.

Yixing bent forward and kissed him slow and sensual. God, Sehun really hoped that wouldn't stay a one-time thing.

After he broke the kiss, Yixing opened the envelope and pulled out some pictures.

"I am sure you will like that," he smirked as he passed them over to Sehun.

He turned them and nearly choked on his own spit.

"Is this …"

"Kim Junmyeon and our beloved Chen, fucking each other senseless in a suite at the Four Seasons."

Sehun sorted through the pictures. One more exposing that the last.

"Holy shit," Sehun breathed. "How … Why?"

Yixing leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against his lips, eyes all big and innocent. "I get paid to make you happy, to make your life easier. And I think that will make it a lot easier for you, won't it?"

Sehun grinned at Yixing, eyes sparkling. "Tremendously!"

It might have been a bit early for that assumption, but Sehun was sure that Yixing was a God sent gift to him.

Sehun leaned over to Yixing, pictures still in hand and kissed him passionately.

"I think I might keep you," Sehun whispered against Yixing's lips.

The other man smiled, carding his fingers through Sehun's dark hair. "Mn. I hoped you would say that."

"Is that so?" Sehun teased, licking Yixing's lips while he slowly pressed him into the couch. "Why?"

"Hmm, for one I like this job and I really would like to keep it. And my boss is a pretty nice guy, you know. Handsome and sexy. I wish he would show me what he can do with those hips of his."

A Cheshire-cat-like smile spread over Sehun's face, dropping the pictures on the ground as he focused completely on Yixing. "That can be arranged, hyung."

He brought their mouths back together in a filthy kiss, Yixing wrapping his legs around Sehun's hips, moaning against his mouth.

Sehun would definitely keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/gusulanbaby)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby)


End file.
